1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image recording method.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known a method of applying ink onto an intermediate transfer member to record an intermediate image thereon, and transferring the intermediate image onto a recording medium to record the image thereon (hereinafter referred to also as “intermediate transfer type image recording method”). In recent years, with an increasing demand for high-speed recording, studies have been conducted to attain an intermediate transfer type image recording method for obtaining a high-quality image even at high transfer speed.
As the intermediate transfer type image recording method, there is known an intermediate transfer type image recording method employing a two-step transfer system, which is configured to use two intermediate transfer members, form an intermediate image on one of the intermediate transfer members, temporarily transfer the intermediate image onto the other of the intermediate transfer members, and then transfer the intermediate image onto a recording medium. With this system, the intermediate transfer members can be downsized, and the entire apparatus can be downsized.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H05-318714 discloses an intermediate transfer type image recording method employing a two-step transfer system, which is configured to utilize electrostatic transfer for transferring an intermediate image from a first intermediate transfer member onto a second intermediate transfer member, to thereby transfer the intermediate image from the second intermediate transfer member onto a recording medium at low pressure.
In the method disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H05-318714, however, ink needs to be charged negatively, and hence there is a restriction on a material to be used for ink. In other words, there may be a situation where the transfer rate for various kinds of ink cannot be enhanced when the intermediate image formed on the intermediate transfer member is to be transferred onto the recording medium.